The Wolf of Winterhold
by sah-dovah
Summary: A shy dragonborn who has a murderous side fights for the Stormcloak cause and her father to free Skyrim and all of Nirn from Alduin and other evil-doers.


The Wolf of Winterhold

By: sah-dovah

Have you ever felt like you were falling while flashes of your past just raced across your vision, disappearing before another creeps up on you? It's like falling down into the jaws of fate but never stopping because you know that someone somewhere needs your help. That feeling keeps you moving towards what you have to do and what you think must be done. Even an arrow to the knee can't stop this feeling.

_Rustle rustle. _

The branches sway back and forth with the slight wind, shaking off the newly fallen, glittery snow. I balance on the stronger branch as creep forward to watch the scene unfold.

"You'll never win Tullius! The Sons of Skyrim will be free!" Ulfric Stormcloak, an average sized nord with blond hair, shouts from his place in the captive circle.

Eight other captives are with him, each of them facing outward towards the Imperial Legion surrounding them. They are all clad in blue cloth and silver mail with empty scabbards as they sit tied up on the snowy ground.

The one without a helmet starts to loosen his bonds and gets up, bashing head-on into the two Imperials blocking his path. They shove him back to the ground and start to beat him and bloody his nose. One of them throws him back into the circle after enough blood has stained the increasing amount of snow.

I move farther down the branch and jump to the ground with my dual Daedric swords, landing on my feet and sliding to my knees with my swords out in front of me, barely lodged in the ground. The Imperials are taken aback by my sudden appearance but get ready for an attack. I give them an evil grin from under my white and black hood before dislodging my swords and standing at the ready.

"This is business for the Legion. Who do you think you are to interfere with us?" A female Imperial steps forward in her steel Legion attire. She points her sword out and strengthens her stance.

"The Wolf of Winterhold." I charge at those words and jam my right sword in-between her armor and through her gut until it comes out of her back. Blood gurgles and sprays from her mouth as I set her down and slide my sword out. "Who's next?" I say cockily as Imperial soldiers swarm me.

In just ten minutes, the seventeen Legion men and women who stood against me lie on the ground with blood leaking from their wounds. I walk over to the Stormcloak captives and release them, including Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion to liberate Skyrim.

He walks up to me and cradles my head in his hands, rubbing the blood off my cheeks in the process. "Why couldn't you have grown up to be the proper little lady your mother wanted you to be?" Ulfric smiles slightly as he hugs me before staring intently into my cobalt blue eyes.

"If I had, I wouldn't be there to save your ass every now and then dad." I hug him and peer over his shoulder where a glitter of steel flashes not too far away. Before I can really think, I push my father out of the way and take the hidden archer's arrow to my left thigh. "Ahhhhhhhhgggggggg!" I scream as it punctures my armor and skin.

The archer nocks another arrow and I yell at the band of Stormcloaks. "RUN!" They run down the path they came before but Imperial reinforcements block their path.

My father gets off the ground and picks up a sword I dropped when I was hit. "Run Hunbrii." He sees that I'm not following his command so he tries again. "Go! You need to get out of here. I don't want them to take you." Ulfric shouts above the shrill shrieks of the snowstorm and screams of Imperials and Stormcloaks fighting 300 feet away. He puts his back to mine as we move in a circle, waiting for an Imperial attack or an arrow.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I breathe in deeply and unleash the power of Akatosh on him and all the fighting soldiers. "FUS RO DAH!" They are all sent sprawling across the snowy terrain once they are hit with my Thu'um. I turn to where the hidden archer's glinting arrow caught my eye. Before I can react, I am hit with another. This one jams itself into my stomach. I grasp it in pain and let out another bloodcurdling scream. The arrows are poisoned.

Another glint of metal reveals the archer's perch in a nearby tree before I am shot with an arrow to my right shoulder. I stagger before falling backwards into the fresh snow as the wind whips my black hair around my head. I lose hold of my sword and it clatters to the ground with me.

The archer jumps down from the tree and walks over, silhouetted by the thick blowing snow around him. He reaches my side and slides his cold fingers down the side of my face to my neck. His fingers rest there for a few seconds to feel my fading pulse. He removes them and reaches into his side satchel to pull out a dagger. I know that that dagger will be the one to end my short life so I close my eyes and wait for the end.

Warmth floods down my throat and it takes the rest of my strength not to choke on what tastes like blood. I can feel the archer's breath on my neck as he whispers five words into my ear before I feel the sensation of falling.

"For the Wolf of Winterhold."

* * *

Author's note: I've been holding onto this one for a while and it will be replacing the horrible excuse for a story I wrote earlier which I named The Tale of Zooryuvokogaan.


End file.
